DRUNKEN TRUTH
by shmnlv
Summary: Mungkin kau menganggapku mabuk ketika mengatakan ini. Tapi apa yang aku katakan itu benar. Bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak lama. SVT. MEANIE.


DRUNKEN TRUTH

.

MEANIE

.

by_shmnlv

 **Lee Seokmin** : Ya! Jeon Wonwoo! Ini malam terakhirmu sebagai pria lajang. Tidakkah kau berniat untuk mentraktir kami sesuatu.

 **Jun** : Ayo karaoke!

 **Kwon Soonyoung** : Karaoke!

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : Kutunggu jam delapan ditempat biasa.

 **Lee Seokmin** : Assa!

 **Kwon Soonyoung** : Kami mencintaimu Wonwoo-ya! ((Hatteu))

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo seorang pemuda yang berusia dua puluh lima dua bulan lalu. Pemuda yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri masa muda indahnya demi masa dewasa yang sebenarnya. Menikah. Ya, dia memutuskan untuk menikah di usia yang terbilang muda.

"Aku sungguh terkejut mendapati undanganmu, Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Meneguk segelas beer yang ia dan teman-temannya pesan untuk menemani malam perayaan malam terakhir Wonwoo sebagai lajang.

"Jja untuk calon pengantin kita.. aku akan nyanyikan sebuah lagu." Seruan Seokmin membuat semua bersorak.

Seketika ruang karaoke vip itu menjadi ramai dengan nyanyian Seokmin. Juga benturan gelas bening berisi cairan cokelat bening yang dinamakan beer.

"Kukira kau akan menikah dengan Mingyu.." Soonyoung berujar. Ia berbicara pada Wonwoo meski matanya sibuk menatap Seokmin juga Jun yang menari tidak jelas dihadapan mereka.

Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Seokmin dan Jun, menatap sahabat masa kecilnya itu dengan dahi berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalian terlihat baik bersama. Dan kalian sangat dekat."

"Tidak ada yang tau tentang masa depan." Jawab Wonwoo dengan senyum tipisnya. Ia kembali memperhatikan Seokmin yang tengah menyanyikan lagu keduanya malam ini.

"Jujur, aku melihat Mingyu tidak terlihat baik malam ini." Soonyoung kembali berbicara.

Wonwoo menatap pria di sudut sofa yang tengah tertawa melihat tingkah Seokmin. Mingyu. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu?

"Hubunganku dengannya tidak begitu baik sejak aku ke jepang setahun lalu."

"Kukira kalian baik-baik saja."

Wonwoo meneguk beernya. Kali ini ia megabaikan Soonyoung dan memilih menikmati penampilan Seokmin. Juga menikmati pemandangan pria diuJung sofa, pria yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

.

Ruangan yang semula ramai berangsur sepi. mereka semua tampak tergeletak disofa. Terlalu mabu, mungkin. Bahkan Wonwoo sendiri merasa kepalanya berputar.

"Ya! Wonwoo, nyanyikan sebuah lagu!" Soonyoung memerintah dengan nada khas orang mabuk. Seokmin dan Jun, bertepuk tangan menyetujui ide Soonyoung.

Dengan sempoyongan Wonwoo berjalan kedepan. Mengambil sebuah microphone dan mulai memilih lagu.

Sebuah intro dengan petikan gitar segera memenuhi ruangan itu. Suasana berubah sendu mendengar lagu jenis ballad yang dipilih Wonwoo.

"Geurae.. nan chwihaetneunji do molla.. silsuinji do molla.. achimi myeon kkamadeukhi.. saenggagi anna buranhae halji do molla"

 _You're right, I may be drunk_

 _This may be a mistake._

 _When morning comes, I may act like I don't remember And act uncomfortable around you._

Wonwoo menatap satu-satunya pemuda yang sepertinya masih sadar dan tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Hajiman kkog oneul bamen.. hae ya halmari isseo.. yakhan moseub mian haedo.. sul gimi haneun marira saenggakjineunma.."

 _But tonight there is something That I absolutely have to say._

 _I apologize for my current state, But please don't think that I am just saying this because I am drunk._

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap lantai yang tampak lebih menarik. Menarik nafas panjang sebelum menyanyikan bait selanjutnya dari lagu pilihannya.

"Eonjena ne apeseo myeon Junbi haesseot deon mal do wae nan bandae ro malhae nohgo.. doraseo huhoe haneunji.. ijen gobaek halkke cheoeum buteo neoreul saranghae watdago.."

 _Whenever I am in front of you, I prepare myself to say this_

 _But I always say the opposite thing, Turn around and regret it,_

 _But now I will declare to you, That I have loved you from the start._

"Ireohge neol saranghae .. eo seolpeun naui mari chonseureopgo mot mideowodo.. geunyang haneun marianya.. dubeon dasi ireon ireopseul kkeoya.."

Wonwoo menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar. Ia tidak tau kenapa ia menangis. Hanya emosinya tiba-tiba naik. Sesuatu menyesakkan dadanya saat iabmenyanyikan tiap-tiap bait lagunya.

 _I love you so much_

 _Even if my sloppy declaration Seems corny or unbelievable,_

 _It is not something I am just saying._

 _I'll probably never do something like this again_

.

.

Wonwoo memilih pergi setelah menyelesaikan lagunya. Ia membasuh wajahnya disalah satu toilet. Mendesah saat melihat betapa buruknya dia saat ini.

"Kau harusnya mengatakan hal tadi lebih awal.."

Wonwoo tersentak. Menatap siluet seseorang yang terlihat di cermin.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu dibahas lagi." Wonwoo membalikkan badannya memilih untuk berhadapan langsung dengan sosok yang membuatnya menyanyikan lagu tadi.

"Tapi hal itu terus berputar dikepalaku.."

"Kau akan melupakannya besok. Saat efek mabukmu hilang.." tangan Wonwoo terkepal erat. Lagi, dadanya terasa sesak saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak mabuk, Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Lupakan saja Kim Mingyu! Aku hanya mengeluarkan semua yang kusimpan agar aku tak ada beban dihari pernikahanku besok."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah? Kau tak tau betapa aku menahan untuk menyatakan semua kalimat tadi hanya karena kau terlihat membenciku."

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Kau dengan mudah mengatakan semua kalimat itu kemudian meninggalkanku."

Wonwoo membiarkan air matanya menetes saat ini. Ia menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku juga sudah lama menahannya Mingyu-ya. Andai saja aku lebih berani mungkin tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Sebaiknya kita lupakan saja yang terjadi malam ini."

Mingyu tersenyum miris, "Benar. Kita harus melupakan ini."

Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo. Menarik tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu kepelukannya.

"Aku ucapkan selamat untuk pernikahanmu besok. Aku mungkin tak akan datang. Semoga kau bahagia, Wonwoo-ya. Ingatlah aku selalu mencintaimu."

 _But tonight I'll tell you everything._

 _I love you so much_

 _I will hold you in my arms once again,_

 _And tell you that I love you_

-End-

A/n

Apa yang sudah kutulis?! *tutupwajah*

Maaf untuk ff abal ini. Aku frustasi karena gak dapat inspirasi apa-apa untuk ff baru. Jadilah aku menistakan meanie :"

Aku rindu wonuu :" suara dia pas nyanyi lagu ini selaku bisa bikin aku nangis.

Pendapatku. Lagu ini sebenarnya menyesakkan sekali. Makanya aku buat ini jadi hurt *padahal gagal*

Terakhir.. maafkan aku :"""( Kuharap kalian masih mau bersedia mereview ff ini :"


End file.
